Breaking Us In Two
by ProfTrelawney15
Summary: My First Song Fic, please Review. Its sweet but sad! Something's always breaking Ron and Hermione in two... see what happens.


* Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a song fic... so... bear with me. This song is by Joe Jackson, my dad likes this song so I'm used to hearing it and I thought I'd be really cute so......lets get going!*

(Of course I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not Joe Jackson so all I own are my own plot ideas I guess!)

Don't you feel like trying something new

Don't you feel like breaking out

Or breaking us in two

You don't do the things that I do

You want to do things I can't do

Always something breaking us in two

You and I could never live alone

But don't you feel like breaking out

Just one day on your own

Why does what I'm saying hurt you

I didn't say that we were through

Always something breaking us in two

They say two hearts should beat as one for us

We'll fight it out to see it through

I say that won't be too much fun for us

Though it's oh so nice to get advice

It's oh so hard to do

Could we be much closer if we tried

We could stay at home and stare 

Into each other's eyes

Maybe we could last an hour

Maybe then we'd see right through

Always something breaking us in two

-"Breaking Us In Two" by Joe Jackson

It was a crisp autumn morning at Hogwarts and Ron Weasley was standing out by the Quidditch Pitch where he waited for Hermione to meet him. She had told them they needed to talk but he had no idea what about. They were now in their seventh year and had been going out since sixth. He thought everything had been going great but, lately there were some problems. The both of them seemed like they were getting restless with each other. Hermione was spending even more time than usual in the library and he was practicing Quidditch quite a bit during the week. The only times they had spent together had been during meal times and on weekends.

Ron looked up from the frosting grass to see Hermione, wrapped in a cloak with her Gryffindor scarf waving as she walked toward him. The early morning dawn light was making her hair shine beautifully. Ron was captivated and only came out of his reverie when Hermione spoke.

"Hey," She spoke quietly while looking at her gloves. 

"Hi," Ron answered. For some reason this was extremely awkward.

"Ron, you know why I told you we needed to talk." Ron looked into her eyes and instantly he did know. She wanted to talk about how they'd been growing apart these last few months.

"Yeah, I know." He answered.

"Ron, this is really hard for me." Hermione's eyes began to tear up as she wrung her hands.

"Look Hermione, you really don't need to say anything. I know how distant we've been lately. It's like I don't know you anymore. But, I can tell you this. No matter what happens, I still love you." Tears began to freely fall from her face.

"I know Ron, I love you too. But.......I think we should," she paused, fearing the next words, "that we should call it quits for a while."

__

Don't you feel like trying something new

Don't you feel like breaking out

Or breaking us in two

You don't do the things that I do

You want to do things I can't do

Always something breaking us in two

Hermione continued, "I'm feeling trapped. I need some space, and I know you need some too. We're just,.... we're just growing apart, Ron." She was crying heavily now and Ron felt like his heart had been wrenched from his body and ground in the dirt. Ron gulped and looked at the ground.

"I know what you mean, Hermione. I feel like I'm being suffocated. I do need to break out of this, but I also know that there's something else I need more than that. I need you."

__

You and I could never live alone

But don't you feel like breaking out

Just one day on your own

Why does what I'm saying hurt you

I didn't say that we were through

Always something breaking us in two

"Ron, I need you too. But, this couldn't have come as such a surprise. We've been avoiding the unavoidable for months now," Hermione sniffled. "I don't believe this is the end for us, Ron. We just need some time to ourselves. To figure out what we need to give ourselves before we can give to each other."

They say two hearts should beat as one for us

We'll fight it out to see it through

I say that won't be too much fun for us

Though it's oh so nice to get advice

It's oh so hard to do

Ron nodded. He knew what she meant and he felt the same way. Recently only two sides of their relationship had been coming out. The fighting part, and the distant part. Of course, they always did fight before and they were sure that was something that would never change.

"Hermione," Ron's heart was breaking but he knew everything was true that she was saying, "We do need to- to give each other some space."

__

Could we be much closer if we tried

We could stay at home and stare 

Into each other's eyes

Maybe we could last an hour

Maybe then we'd see right through

Always something breaking us in two

Hermione's tears flowed more freely.

"But what happened, Ron? Why has there always been this strain between us? Did we not try to make it work hard enough? Are we just doomed forever to have this wall between us?" Hermione said passionately.

"No, Hermione. There was a time when everything was fine. Maybe we both need to grow up more, away from each other. But, I'll always be here for you. When you're ready all you have to do is say the word and I'll be right there, do you promise?" Ron had heart wrenched agony showing clearly on his face. Hermione nodded and went closer to him to feel his warmth. She placed her gloved fingers on his face and gave him one, long kiss. He opened his eyes afterward and stared into her blood shot ones.

"Ron, I'll always come back to you. No matter what's breaking us in two." With another kiss she released him and walked back to the castle with tears streaming hotly on her face. Ron watched her go sadly while tears came into his eyes.


End file.
